


I have my ways

by evelin24



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Lifeguards, Family Issues (just mentioned), Flirting, Fluff, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, Lucas is out and proud, M/M, Summer, Swimming, it's too hot so my brain is not working
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-02 19:55:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19448446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evelin24/pseuds/evelin24
Summary: It's not his fault okay? Things like that sometimes happens and there are plenty people who are just like him. It's not as easy as it looks. He tried, one time with a help of Yann, but got too scared to move.  Water in his nose didn't help either.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my first time writing something in this fandom. I hope you'll like it :)  
> Maybe I'll write part two if someone would read this.  
> Warning! English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

It's not his fault okay? Things like that sometimes happens and there are plenty people who are just like him. It's not as easy as it looks. He tried, one time with a help of Yann, but got too scared to move. Water in his nose didn't help either.

He just can't swim.

There's probably hundred degrees in Paris because it's July and all he can do is soak his feet in the pool. He would go inside with his friends but it's too deep for his small height. Fuck this, really.

„Come in Lulu, I'll help you with swimming,“ Lucas heard Yann calling him through the splashing water.

„You know I can't, I don't want to die.“

„Don't worry, even if you started drowning, your hot lifeguard alias Mister Demaury is still here,“ this time it was Arthur who spoke. Lucas shot him a glare, but it was pointless because they know him too well.

But can you blame him? Hot lifeguard with blue stormy eyes, sharp cheek bones, messy fluffy hair and delicious abs is just too much for him. His name is Eliott Demaury, one year older than Lucas, going into the same school, Terminal L.

They weren't good friends. Just regular. Sometimes they talked on some party or just said hi to each other in school or somewhere. But that didn't stop him from dreaming about this literal greek god.

Truth to be told, he was the only thing why Lucas was always going to the swimming pools with boys. He averted his gaze toward him, and just like any other time, he started checking him out.

His perfectly defined abs were glistening with a little drops of water, his swimsuit was wet and fuck Lucas had to bite his lips to keep himself sane. His lips were wrapped around a bottle of water and his Adam's apple was bobbing up and down and shit.

He didn't even realised Eliott was looking straight at him. The older's boys lips formed into smirk and Lucas turned his head so fast he almost got a whiplash. Why does this always happens to him?

„Lulu?“ he was so deep in thoughs that he didn't realised Yann was calling him.

„Hm?“

„We are going to grab something to drink. You coming with us?“

„No, I'll wait for you. But bring me one large cola, thanks,“ he said with a cheeky grin. He heard Arthur complaining about him being a lazy ass and using them for his benefits.  
While the boys were gone, he was watching all the people in the pool having fun. Swimming, splashing water and playing pool volleyball. Sometimes it bothers him, that he can't have this type of fun, but like he said, it's not his fault. His family was never on a good terms. His father is abusive jerk, who is nowhere to be found, fortunately. His mother is ill and closed on clinic. When he was younger they never spend time on the beach or by the pools. Just once. He was 5 years old and his father tried to show him and help him to swim but Lucas was just not into it and couldn't do that. His father got mad and shoved his head under the water. He heard him screaming but it was muffled because of the water. His mother came to the rescue and saved him from his father literally drowning him.

After moving out there were many occasions where he could do it, but he never did. Too scared of drowning. It was funny, really, a 17 years old boy, scared of water. Yann was the only one who knew about it and it was good like that.

„Hi,“ a deep voice brought him back to the reality. There was a shadow over him so he looked up and almost got a heart attack. Fucking Greek god was standing right beside him, crouching down to sit by his side.

„Uh.. H-hi,“ Lucas said without looking at Eliott.

„Do you mind if I sit here for a little bit?“

„You're already sitting so...“ he was proud, he didn't stutter this time.

Eliott chuckled and Lucas' heart almost melted, „yeah, true.“

There was a short silence before he spoke again.

„So how are you Lucas? Didn't see you in ages,“ Eliott casually asks and Lucas was a bit suprised. Also, it was a bullshit. They saw each other just 3 days ago. Not that he counted.

„Well, I'm good. As good as I can be in this fucking Sahara,“ he rolled his eyes, because really. Air was dry and if you hadn't drink water every 3 minutes, you would probably die because of dehydradation, „and you?“

„I'm pretty good actually. Not many people drowning today,“ he brushed his leg against Lucas' ankle and sweet mother of Jesus, „you coming to Alex's party next weekend?“

„Probably, I need to ask boys,“ he said, while looking at his legs moving in the clear water.

„As if they would miss the chance to get drunk and high,“ and well, Eliott is right. He looked at him and scaned his face. He was even more beautiful up close. His cheek bones were even more prominent with sun shining on them. Eliott ran his hand across his hair, lifting his slowly drying hair into their usual position. His eyes slowly travelled down Eliott's body and stop it Lucas.

He quickly looked back at his legs, praying Eliott hasn't seen him staring. Then Eliott spoke again.

„So, I was wondering, why are you always sitting by the pool? It's too hot for not going into the water.“

Lucas tensed. He opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out.

„I'm sorry if it's too personal, I was just curious,“ Eliott said quickly.

„I can't swim,“ Lucas mumbled, but it was almost inaudible.  
„Sorry, what?“

He sighed and said it a little bit louder, „I can't fucking swim,“ well this is awkward. Saying to your crush that you can't swim is fucking awesome, „you can laugh now.“

„Why would I do that. It's normal. And I can teach you if you want,“ Eliott said and Lucas' head snapped up and he was met with Eliott's eyes staring right into his soul. There was something flirty and teasing in them, but why would Eliott, of all people, look at him like that?

„Um, I think it's hopeless. I'm the lost case,“ trying to avoid the main reason was always easy for him. Do you have an idea how many times he managed lie to Arthur and Basile?

„I'm a lifeguard after all, I think I would achieve,“ he said with a little smirk playing on his lips, „I have my ways.“

Oh god what was this boy doing to him?

„Confident much?“ ok whoa how did that even came out of Lucas' mouth.

„Pretty much,“ Eliott said, „so what do you say? Pool date with me?“

Date? Ok what? Is this a dream?

He wanted to say maybe, yes, no or something, but his tongue was not working. Eliott must saw his mouth opening and closing like a fish so he laughed and started standing up. Where is he going?

„Hi Lulu we're back. This is-„ Yann stopped mid-sentence and Lucas didn't need to look, to know Yann was suprised.

„I'll pick you up on Saturday 4 pm,“ he smiled and greeted boys with a nod, „be ready, Lucas.“

And with that he walked away.

„What did he just said?“


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's a part two just as you guys wanted. I hope you'll like it. After this I have other WIP so stay tuned :)  
> Also, I know nothing about teaching how to swim hah sorry :)  
> Warning! English is not my first language, so I'm sorry if there are some mistakes.

„Are you _really_ deciding between two swimshorts? Hasn't he seen you in both of them?“ Mika asked with narrowed eyes. Annoying roommate is being annoying _._

„No, he didn't,“ Lucas rolled his eyes and looked between two of his swimshorts. It's a hard decision, he can't look like a shit on his date with Eliott.

Actually, he will always look like a shit beside Eliott, „these are new.“

„Oh for gods sake. Okay you know what, take the green ones. They will make your ass look even better,“ he slapped Lucas' ass and went back to the kitchen. Lucas shoved his swimshorts into his bag and changed his T-shirt into the fresh one. He and Eliott were texting everyday since the invitation for the date. The first time he read the message from Eliott he, suprisingly, didn't freak out, but wondered how the hell Eliott has his number.

The fact that Lucas was nervous was understandable. What if he makes a fool of himself? What if he is broken or something and it's not possible to learn him how to swim? What if Eliott would not want to be friend with him after this date?  
He shaked his head to free himself from his stupid thoughts. They were always overpowering him. With a bag on his shoulders, he went out of the flat share, saying hi to Mika, and waiting for Eliott to pick him up. He was shifting from feet to feet, thinking. What are they gonna talk about? It's much easier to do it on party, where are many people and there's an alcohol running in his veins.

After some time, the black car stopped in front of him. So they're not walking. Lucas opened the door and got into the car. Eliott was watching his every move with a fond expression on his face and little smile playing on his lips.

„Salut,“ and okay, Lucas is not gonna survive this day.

„Salut.“

„So, are you excited?“ Eliott asked while looking straight at the road.

„Not that much,“ Lucas said without thinking, and oh god, Eliott looked at him with a slight smirk on his lips.

„What, am I that bad company?“

„No! Of course not, it's just that- I can't, you know, I'm a little bit scared? It's not about you, you know,“ he panicked. Why is he so fucking stupid. What made him a little bit more calm was Eliott's laugh.

„Chill Lucas, I know what you meant. Don't worry,“ he smiled at him and turned to left, which confused Lucas. The pools are not this way?

„Wait, where are we going? Aren't the pools the other way?“

„Who said we are going to the pools,“ he smirked and Lucas' stomach made a weird flip, „I think that you don't want all the people see me teaching you how to swim. We will be alone.“

And okay wow Lucas was not expecting this to happen, „oh, okay, you're right.“

The rest of the ride went smoothly. They were talking about many things, for example their plans for summer. They needed to know each other better so Lucas can trust Eliott with his life. To be sure Eliott is not planing on drowning him.

After some time they reached their destination and parked the car on the driveway. Lucas is hundred percent sure this is Eliott's house. He heard they're quite rich, „we're here. Welcome in my kingdom.“

Eliott's house is big. When you come inside there is a small corridor leading to the living room. All the walls are painted white and frames with photos are hanging on some of them. Furniture is toned into black and white colours and Lucas would give anything to watch something on that big TV. To his left, there is a big staircase revealing a second floor. Kitchen is on the right side of the house with a glazed doors leading into the garden with a big pool. Okay, Lucas is even more impressed.

„You can go change into your swimshorts into the bathroom that way,“ he pointed to his left and Lucas nodded his head and went into the bathroom. He quickly changed and looked at his reflection in mirror. _Deep breaths Lucas, you're gonna be fine._ He ran his hand through his hair and made his way back into the kitchen, to find Eliott.

He was grabbing something from his fridge, so when he heard Lucas came back he turned around to face him. He held two beers in his hands, offering one to Lucas, „you want some? You know, to relax your nerves a bit.“

„Yeah, that would be nice,“ he took a beer from Eliott's hand and followed him outside. They sat on the chairs around the pool.

„Listen, if you're too uncomfortable with me teaching you how to swim, we can just chill around here,“ Eliott said a took a sip of his beer.

„No, it's okay. It's time for me to finally learn this shit. You're a lifeguard, so I think I'm safe.“

„Okay.“

The weather was hot, but not as much as the other days. Probably something around 35 degrees. The next thing that is hot, is Eliott. He is wearing a dark blue swimshorts and his hair is a mess, like always. How the hell did Lucas managed to catch his eyes?

„Before we start, I have a question,“ Lucas said little unsure.

„Okay, what is it?“ Eliott smiled and leaned on his elbows, closer to Lucas.

„Um, why would you bring _me_ on date? I mean, I am an average looking guy, who can't even swim,“ he said with a quiet voice, looking at the water in the pool.

„What do you mean? Better question is, why _wouldn't_ I? Lucas, I know for sure that you are not an average guy. You're beautiful. Your eyes are the most beautiful color I have ever seen and everytime I see you, I want to run my hand through your hair. Don't think so little of yourself,“ he said and Lucas is sure he is blushing really hard, „I have my eyes on you ever since I transfered schools, so for about year. I love the way you talk about things and people you love. There's this spark in your eyes, you know. Actually, I was always watching you from a far, didn't have a courage to aproach you and ask you on the date.“

And Lucas was speechless. How is this possible? He never noticed Eliott likes him. Maybe it's because he always told himself it's not real.

„What made you to finally ask me out?“ Lucas asked and finally looked into Eliott's eyes. He almost melted under his gaze. It was full of admiration.

„Actually, Sofiane knocked some sense to me. He told me if I won't make a move, someone will get your attention and then I will loose a chance to have something going on between us. So yeah, I was brave for once and asked you out,“ Eliott brought his hand to Lucas' cheek and caressed it for a bit.

And wow, this was unexpected.

„I aleady have my eyes on you, for a long time, so I doubt someone would get my attention.“

„Good,“ his whole face lit up with a biggest smile Lucas has ever seen, „now let's start our lesson.“

Lucas just nodded his head and stood up from his chair. He put his beer on the table, standing beside the chair, and came closer to the pool.

Nervousness came back to him like a wave and he almost chickened out. Eliott was already standing in the water, at the beggining of the pool, „come in it's not deep. Water is increasing. The farther you go, the deeper it is, so don't worry. Although you are small, you're reach the ground almost everywhere.“

„Thanks for the reminder,“ he said sarcastically, but didn't move, „uhm, Eliott?“

„Yes?“

„Could you maybe, uhm, well, hold my hand?“ Lucas asked with a shy smile.

„Yes, of course,“ Eliott smiled and reached his hand to Lucas. He took it gladly and stepped into the water. It was a little cold, but in this weather also very refreshing. He took a small steps farther into the water. When water reached his belly he stopped.

„Okay, the first thing we're gonna do is, to get you comfortable with a water. Are you okay or you're too scared?“

„Well, a little bit,“ he said and looked down.

„Hey,“ Eliott lifted his chin and looked him straight into his eyes, „it's okay. I want you to know that I'm here the whole time. You can hold my hand anytime you want. I need you to be comfortable in the water, so no rush, we take it easy,“ his fingertips traced Lucas' cheekbone and he could feel himself relax a bit more.

„Okay, so we will stay here in the water as long as you want and then we'll practise,“ Eliott said and Lucas nodded. He felt okay with him, „just so you know, it's not possible to teach you everything in one day so we will be here more often.“

„Oh no,“ Lucas mumbled and Eliott chuckled.

„Once you'll know how to do that, you'll like it. Trust me,“ he said and Lucas slightly nodded. He is not sure if Eliott is right but there's always hope, right? „you trust me, right?“

Eliott grabbed Lucas chin and lifted his face so he could look into his eyes, again. They were so close, all Lucas wanted to do was lean a little bit and kiss him. But he can't, so instead he just nod his head.

After some time he told Eliott they can start, „okay, now I need you to grab the side of the pool and kick your legs for a little bit. I'll be right beside you.“

So Lucas did what he was told. It was not that hard, knowing he can reach the ground and Eliott hand lightly touching his back. It was soothing. After that Eliott showed him how to float. He struggled to stay calm, but Eliott was there to help him. Maybe a hour later, they decided it was enough for one day.

„You did really well, I'm proud of you,“ Eliott told him and looked at him while they were standing by the pool. His gaze was intense and Lucas saw him leaning closer.

„Thank you, for everything,“ he said, his eyes flicking between Eliott's eyes and lips. Eliott sighed and took Lucas face between his hands. There was a question in his eyes and Lucas slightly noded. He want him. No, he need him. Then Eliott pressed his lips to Lucas'. The kiss was slow at first, just locking of lips, testing the water. But both of them needed more. Lucas' hands made their way at the back of Eliott's head and he felt his hand gripping his waist, then sliding lower to grab his ass. Eliott slides his tongue across Lucas' bottom lip to deepen the kiss. Lucas wilingly opened his mouth and slipped his own tongue into Eliott's mouth. At first, their tongues battled for dominance, but of course Eliott won. It was beautiful, and Lucas never wanted it to end.

Unfortunatelly, they need to breath.

They pull away and Eliott immidiately grabbed Lucas into the loving hug, „oh god, finally.“

„Yeah. Finally"

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr: @eluetmaxel


End file.
